Fat
by XTsunamiOfFireX
Summary: Deidara doesn't like being pregnant but it's all worth it  ITADEI MPREG SLIGHT SASUNARU AND ITANARU IF YOU SQUINT YOUVE BEEN WARNED  no like no read R&R please!    under request this is going to be made into a story!
1. Prolouge

Deidara,for the millionth time today,was looking at his curved stomach in the mirror. He made an uneasy face and placed a hand on his unborn children. Itachi smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover to feel their unborn triplets also.

"you're not fat dei-kun," itachi whispered gently in deidara's ear. Deidara groaned and stepped on the scale and waited for the same results as every other time,176 lb. "itachi,I'm fat! just look at me!," deidara argued, angrily poking at his stomach. "no,your not fat,your holding something very precious to me and you,our children,"Itachi mumbled,kissing his lover as he gently rubbed the belly deidara had.

Deidara understood that but he only wondered,why him? he wasn't able to go on missions during his pregnancy and that really pissed him was excited for the children,but he didn't know it'd be hard before they were even sighed and sat down on the bed that he and itachi shared,he only had two more months of this then a new toucher began,sleepless nights,headaches,not to mention not going on as many missions.

"listen Dei-kun,i love you no matter if you fat or just carrying our children,that's all that matters"itachi whimpered and pushed deidara down on the bed lightly and laid next to him,to put his ear on his lover's stomach.

"i love you too,itachi"Deidara responded,smiling for the first time today. "and love you too," itachi spoke to deidara's round belly,kissing it. Deidara chuckled,"as do i,even if you make me look fat." Deidara rubbed their unborn children staring into itachi's eyes.

'well,at least they'll have a good father' Deidara thought. with in minuets Itachi's lover had fallen soundly,asleep. Itachi pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his arms around Deidara and their children to keep his loved ones safe.


	2. Leaving Home

A/N:ok first off this whole chapter thing was a request but im happy to be doing it. the request was made by Cole-Hyuuga! you can thank her for me writing this….

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if i did would i honestly be writing this? no i'd be writing some lemony sasunaru i don't own naruto that credit goes to Misashi Kishimoto-sensei

The very next day Deidara woke up to find the one that once comforted him gone. "Itachi? Itachi where the hell are you?" he asked looking in every room. Deidara began to become worried,until he realized there was one room he hadn't checked. He opened the door slightly to see Itachi at the window. the room was the one that was going to be their children's room.

"Itachi what are you doing in here?"Deidara asked. "you know i really wanted the kids to grow up here…"Itachi sighed and turned toward his lover. "wh-hat do you mean 'tachi-kun?,there are growing up here,unless you have some other plans"he asked angry because they had made plans to raise their children there.

"we have to leave here..leave the Akatsuki,My brother is after me and i don't think he should find out about you,if he does then the will only go after you and he knows it will make me weak,"Itachi mumbled picking up one of the stuffed animals.

"wait…where would we go?,its not like we can just say 'hey,we're leaving!' and take off to nowhere"Deidara crossed his arms "to Kanakura the village of the dark,im shure you and the children will be safe there deidara"Itachi answered in a low tone. "ok,won't they find us there too?"Deidara became more and more curious of this "village of the dark". "why do you think they call it the village of the dark?"Itachi smirked

Deidara was in the bathroom packing to leave but couldn't seem to find his brush he bent over to look in a drawer. Itachi happened to walk in and see his boyfriend's ass high in the air so he did what any pervy boyfriend would and and he slapped Deidara's butt. "ahh! 'tachi-kun that hurt!" Deidara growled blushing.

"well you don't expect me not to do anything with that sexy thing in the air,hm?"Itachi chuckled. Deidara's face grew red and he grew more angry. Itachi kissed his lover's lips full on. "i love you deidara" he whispered holding the blond close. "i love you too itachi" Deidara muttered still blushing red as hell. "no get ready" Itachi smirked and gave his boyfriend's ass one last slap. "hey!" deidara shouted after Itachi as he walked away from him,chuckling.

A/N:ok this one was a little longer but at least i got some plot in….anyway yep im typing this at 6 in the morning and i really want some food right now…but as you can see im typing this anyway again this is a request for Cole-Hyuuga but doesn't mean all my awesome reviewers can't R&R too! for now ima go get some coffee

Itachi:you hate coffee….

me:shut up

deidara:mrrr my ass still hurts

me:suck it up -.-

itachi:it was worth it =u=

me:till next time!


	3. Arrive at Kanakura village

A/N:it's strange i don't update this often lol its cause im really into naruto that i can write this well yep enjoy the chapter

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! if i did i would be selling sasunaru and more yaoi plushies and stuff to the public…enjoy please its all © Misashi Kishimoto-Sensei

They left at night because if they traveled in the heat deidara was shure to pass out. There was another problem though…deidara would complain about it being too cold and his feet hurting. Itachi would take about 4 minuet breaks to ensure his lover was alright. "hey, 'Tachi-kun? when are we gonna get there this walking is getting on my fucking nerves"Deidara crossed his arms and pouted. Itachi sat there and laughed loud enough for the Akatsuki,50,000 miles away,could hear it.

"What's so funny hu?" Deidara barked at his boyfriend. "nothing….you're just so cute dei-kun"Itachi leant his head a bit staring at deidara with lidded eyes. Deidara blushed and looked away,then back at itachi. "um…itachi….i have a question why me and not someone else like kisame?"Deidara asked with a saddened face. "because in truth he's bitchy and he always wants to be on top but if you want the main reason i didn't choose him..it's cause you have a much sexier body"Itachi explained with a sadistic smirk. Deidara's face grew more red and itachi just chuckled.

By the morning They had took off again but this time arrived at Kanakura,the village hidden in the dark. they found an abandoned house that looked in perfect shape. "this'll be our new home dei-kun"Itachi explained placing a hand on the unborn triplets. "yeah,now can we go inside my feet hurt like fucking hell"deidara complained and headed for the house "same Deidara even if he is pregnant"Itachi thought and followed his love.

A/N: ok! so they finally arrived at the village…who said they were welcome? mwah ha ha ha haaaa!

itachi:DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET THERE? I HAD TO DEAL WITH HIS BITCHING!…no offense i love you dei-kun

deidara:offense taken… *walks out*

itachi:deidara!*follows*

me: anyway till next time guys R&R please!


	4. Leave or Die

A/N:ok yes i should stop with the author's notes unless it's important but i cant help it and plus this is important! my birthday is in 6 days! august 13th! i can't wait but sad news is i wont be updating on that that day i will be overjoyed with nosebleeds from yaoi and crap….anyway let's start the fanfic ok?*grabs popcorn*

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if i did would i be here? no,probably not.

It was late that night that Itachi was woken by a knock on the door,so he got out of bed careful not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend across from him. "yes?"He said kindly opening the door. "sorry to disturb you late at night but i fear my lord doesn't think you're welcome here"the local villager spoke.

"ok,i see..i'd like to see this Lord because me and my acquaintance in there needs to be safe."Itachi had a slight growl in his voice when he spoke to the villager. "v-very well i'll set u a meeting with my lord tomorrow" the villager bowed and left. Anger flowed through Itachi,it had taken so long to get there to keep the ones he loved safe he wasn't giving it all up.

In the morning Itachi and Deidara were found in the Lord's hall waiting his arrival. "these fuckers better have a reason for trying to kick us out" Deidara hissed. "relax,Deidara we are not leaving this town i promise" Itachi hugged his boyfriend close. One of the lord's servants cam down the steps quickly with a letter in hand. "it seems my lord doesn't want you here,you must leave in one week or you will be executed."the servant spoke the held the note tightly behind his back.

"what? why the hell should we have to leave! this is bullshit!"Deidara yelled. Itachi sighed and tried to calm his lover down but it was no use. In the end they ended up agreeing to leave the village. By the end of the week they haven't left because Deidara kept refusing to leave once again. "Dei-kun,we have to or they'll kill you and me and i don't want that!"Itachi argued. Deidara opened his mouth to shout back but a knock was heard on the door. "great"Itachi mumbled under his breathe.

Itachi swung the door open,"what the hell do you want?" Itachi growled at the servant,the sharingan glowing in his eyes. "you have not left therefore the lord will kill you"the servant warned and walked away. Itachi slammed the door,"shit!,you see Deidara now we're going to die all because you're too fucking stubborn!"Itachi screamed at his boyfriend. Deidara stayed silent as tears left his eyes and landed on the bed his was sitting on.

This lord had made Itachi yell at his lover,the only one he'll ever love,and that was a mistake. Itachi hugged his crying boyfriend. "i'm sorry i didn't mean to yell at you Dei-kun" he comforted. "Kill him,kill that mother fucker"Deidara looked up at his lover and Itachi nodded. Itachi swore to kill this bastard for making him fight with Deidara. Itachi ran out the door to the lord's tower.

A/N:ok so yes this is longer like i kinda promised myself i'd make this longer,tell me how you like this chapter! i personally like it

Itachi:cause you're conceded…

Me:STOP TALKING!

Deidara:hmph he's right,un

me:who asked you pissy pants?

Deidara:*points to itachi*

Itachi:don't put me in this she'll kick my ass!

me:*sighs* anyway till next time

Itachi:reviews so she can continue!1

Reviews for yaoi people!


	5. The Lord

A/N:ok yes i didn't update yesterday because my sister wouldn't let me type so my dose of yaoi was served in fanfics i read and that gave inspiration! yay! i also wanna thank my #1 fan on this story for reviewing every chapter Cole-Hyuuga! thanks so much! ok so without further ado…Fat Chapter3!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if i did i wouldn't be typing this…yeah you get the point….

Itachi burst through the doors with full fledged anger in his eyes. The guards came after him one by one,but he threw them back with ease. "hey! come the hell out you coward! your guards can't protect you so just come out or i'll force you to fucking come out!"Itachi yelled loud as he could. A door was heard creaking open and a hooded figure came walking down the steps. "well,i always knew they were weak" the figure kicked one of the bodies and laughed.

"why the hell can't we stay here?,answer me!"Itachi was only growing more impatient. "Itachi,you are not allowed here because you are a murderer"the figure growled. Itachi's eyes widened slightly, he never told this "lord" his name how did he know. "how the fuck do you know my name?"He readied a kunai in hi hand. "the worlds a small place you know" the figure smirked under the cloak.

Itachi growled at the Lord and was done,he was done playing games he was determined to keep Deidara and their children safe. "show yourself already,now!"Itachi screamed. A low chuckle was heard and the black hood flew off to reveal the one Itachi didn't want to see,not at all. "Sasuke…how the hell are you a Lord?"Itachi stood up straight and relaxed,but still angered inside. "not hard,beat a couple of guards,kill the previous lord and claim that you tried to save him"Sasuke laughed even louder.

Itachi lunged toward him but the kunai was caught with Sasuke's bare hand. "that's not going to work,i've grown stronger,foolish big brother" Sasuke ripped the wean from the elder Uchiha's hand and threw it across the hall. "you little arrogant asshole"Itachi growled and threw a fist at his brother. the fist was caught and Itachi was thrown across the room.

"you are so weak! i can't believe Father wasn't proud of me…for putting up with your shit everyday"Sasuke laughed maniacally. A foot crushed at Itachi's lungs, "so foolish….Big brother" Sasuke crushed his foot into his chest more . Itachi spit blood in his brother's face, "ugh!"Sasuke wiped the blood and kicked at the back of Itachi's neck causing the older Uchiha to pass out.

A/N:OK! so i liked this chapter too especially the line "foolish big brother!" it felt so good to type that!

itachi:so supportive

me:what? sasuke's sexy but i admit Ita-kun you're voice is sexier

itachi:thank you

deidara:you better back the hell of my man!

me:hey! shut up attitude!

sasuke:he he im so bad ass

me:a'int that the truth honey?

me&sasuke:review for more chappies please!


	6. No Escape

A/N:hey guys! so sorry i haven't updated so quickly like i do…but i was busy you know with my one-shot and…uggh just go check it out please? its GaaLee. So far no reviews on it…anyway here's Fat chapter 6! damn…6 already?lol i lied i update on my b-day cause im happy

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT…REPEAT IT WITH ME I. DO. NOT. OWN. NAR-U-TO got it?

something warm and wet slid up itachi's side as he shivered and smiled opening his eyes. He didn't remember going to sleep or even getting in his bed,but thats where he was. "morning sexy"Deidara smirked seductively and kissed his lover.

"oh,good morning Deidara"Itachi replied after the breath taking kiss."common,let's play i wanna play" Deidara got onto of Itachi,straddling his hip and leaning down to lay down so they were chest to chest. "i don't want to harm the children though"Itachi said a smile and sorry look on his face. "aww common…."Deidara whined.

"alright fine but we're not going that far" Itachi stated and Deidara pouted. "come here you're so cute" Itachi pulled his lover into a kiss then all he saw was black.

Itachi opened his eyes to realize it was a dream,he wasn't at home in his warm bed,he was in a moldy,musky cell,his hands tied above his head and his feet to the ground. He also wasn't with his amazing boyfriend,he was with his bastard younger brother in the cell."what the hell sasuke! let me go now!" Itachi yelled.

"i cant do that brother, you are not welcome in my village so therefor i'm going to let you rot in here" Sasuke smirked. Itachi growled then dropped his head down but at that moment he saw the chains were pretty loose. He chuckled and ripped his hands and feet from them. "better get them checked brother" Itachi smirked.

He was going to kill his brother then get home to Deidara. "but i wanted you to do that nii-san.,now you wont be able to get out,pulling free triggered the cell doors to lock permanently" Sasuke explained. "what about you? you're stuck in here with me!"Itachi laughed,but he spoke too soon. In minuets there was a puff of smoke indicating it was only a clone. "right…fuck you sasuke! fuck you!" Itachi yelled at the top of his lungs. then sat and cried. "am i ever getting out of here? will my children grow up with out me? or will sasuke kill deidara before they're even born….damn it! i have to get out of here" Itachi thought and wiped his eyes with a determined face.

A/N:OH SHIT! itachi's mad sasuke

sasuke: i dont care-.- he cant beat me

itachi:shut up! im supposed to be stinger damn you Koihana!

me:HOW DARE YOU SPEAK MY REAL NAME!

deidara: oh yeah he went there

me:uggh die uchiha!*tackles itachi*

sasuke:just review please for more story and yaoi

me:die uchiha!….have a nice day!


	7. Hostage

A/N:sorry not updating i got so sidetracked! but this chapter will make up for it…ok! Fat chapter 7! :D

DISCLAIMER:if you don't know it by now you should probably not be reading this

Itachi attacked the metal bars with his kunai but it was no use. Itachi sighed then rallied the floor was dirt,he took his kunai and began digging at the ground near the door. In just hours the hole was big enough for him to crawl through. Making his way out he came across what looked like the lord's wore a black veil that covered her face so Itachi couldn't see her face. "i don't want to fight you just let me pass" Itachi growled his beat up kunai in hand. The woman pulled the veil over her head to reveal it wasn't a woman at all,it was the blonde idiot shinobi that he met back in the leaf village.

"Naruto what the hell?"Itachi lowered his kunai and sighed. "i'll let you pass…i can't stand to see anyone torched like he tourchers me"Naruto explained and stepped out of itachi's way. "what happened to you? you used to be so happy what did my brother do to you?"Itachi asked. "raped me,hurt me anything possible for me to become his mate and i did it so no one one else would get hurt"A tear escaped the blonde's eyes. "once me and Deidara leave here i'll come back and save you i promise"Itachi nodded and ran out.

"i wouldn't leave if i were you big brother,at least not without your precious Deidara"Sasuke laughed at the top of the stair case holding the blonde,ex-akatsuki by the hair. "I-Itachi"Deidara growled with pride. "Deidara..let him go now! let him go you asshole!"Itachi screamed. "well you wouldn't be in this situation if this whore didn't tell me" Sasuke motioned to Naruto next to him. "sorry"Naruto apologized. "get away you bitch i'll deal with you later!"Sasuke angrily shouted hitting Naruto. "y-yes Sasuke-sama"Naruto cried and walked off.

"now you fight me or i'll kill your Deidara and your children"Sasuke laughed. Itachi didn't want to fight,but it seemed he'd have to. "alright,let's do this you heartless fuck" Itachi smirked

A/N:ok so yes im sorry if this chapter made some fans upset but i had to plus it's pretty epic you have to admit…

Itachi:yeah im about to kick his ass

Sasuke:-.- no you're not

Deidara:yeah he will …he's itachi he'll kick anyones ass

me:but it didn't seem that way when he was kidnapped…

Itachi:shut up!

me:reviews please! all reviews go to saving Deidara and Naruto


	8. Time is Not On Your Side

A/N:hello wonderful peoples! : D anyway yep nothing to say besides Dei-kun is going to have the children soon! but not this chappie i cant decide when…i'll think of it for now enjoy chapter 8 please be nice im not good at writing fight scenes

DISCLAIMER IS IN OTHER CHAPTERS I AM NOT PUTTING THIS UP ANYMORE!

Itachi smirked and rushed at his younger brother with the weapon in hand. Sasuke threw the hostage to the side and disappeared. "wh-hat the hell? where'd he go?" Itachi growled. He whipped his head to Deidara,he went to go help him but stopped. "if i'm off guard he'll attack me from behind" Itachi thought and turned toward the open space before him,no one there.

A slight chuckled was heard from behind and itachi was kicked off the top of the steps falling about four feet down. "itachi!"Deidara yelled and ran after his lover. "i-i'm fine"Itachi growled getting up."you'll never beat me,just admit it"Sasuke chuckled and kicked his brother. "ugh" he flew across the room hitting a wall."stop it! stop hurting him!"Deidara barked and attacked the Uchiha. "no! deidara!" Itachi yelled but it was too late his lover soon joined him near the wall.

Itachi growled at his hurt lover then at his brother,"you are so dead"Itachi ran toward his brother and stabbed him in the stomach with the kunai and dunning back to grab Deidara. Itachi looked back at his brother then to his mate. "i'll come back naruto" Itachi promised and ran out of the tower and back to the akatsuki as fast as he could.

As soon as they got there they had a bit of a struggle getting in because they were ex-akatsuki but they managed and deidara was now being looked over. Itachi waited patiently until sasori came back out. "is he ok? are the children safe?"Itachi asked frantically. "yes they're fine but due to that blow it caused the process to speed up because of the giant surge of chakra that hit his abdomen."Sasori explained."damn it"Itachi cursed and went in to see his lover.

"Deidara are you alright?" Itachi asked."y-yeah i'm fine did he tell you anything?"Deidara sat up determined to get up. "no lay back down you need to rest"Itachi forced him down. "i'm fine i can take care of myself"Deidara began to sat up again but a wave of pain hit him causing him to lay back down quickly. "wh-hat ever"Deidara growled and closed his eyes. Itachi kissed his boyfriends soft lips. "i love you Deidara"Itachi whisper. "yeah…i love you too"Deidara mumbled before turning over to sleep. Itachi smiled,he was happy Deidara was able to feet a good night's rest

A/N:alright next chapter might me the chapter it all goes down! it might be the chapter dei-kun has his childrens!

deidara:please….don't O.O

itachi:i'll be with you why so afraid?

sasuke:he's a wuss

me:leave dei-kun alone!

itachi:i was helping the situation

*arguing heard in background*

Deidara:till next time…review please so they can stop fighting


	9. Please

A/N:hey guys! …uh not much to say except…poor Dei-Dei….that is all you have to read to find out why i feel bad also there IS a lemon in this chapter turn back now if you no like.

In the middle of the night Deidara woke up and went to go empty his stomach contents upon returning he realized that Itachi was gone. "dammit where did he g-….no…he went back to the tower to grab that little blonde damn i knew he was too stubborn to just let the kid stay there"Deidara growled and sat down on the bed that was available.

It was hours later that he heard a groaning sound coming closer,Deidara pulled a kunai from his sleeve he was prepared to defend himself but not to fight,he knew he wasn't in any condition to fight. The silhouette showed then eventually a face. It was a blood covered Itachi luging the poor boy's body over his shoulder. "Itachi! Are you ok? i knew you shouldn't have gone after him,now who's too fucking stubborn?"Deidara laughed. "sh-hut up…grab him"Itachi pushed the boy into Deidara's arms and collapsed. Deidara set the blonde on the ground and went over to Itachi.

"he's not dead is he?"Deidara muttered. "no…not at all just a bit injured but he can fight"Itachi stood up,wincing. "let me see"Deidara offered and pulled o his lover's cloak and took in the perfect chest and abdomen stained by blood."i learned a bit of healing jutsu,want me to help you?"Deidara muttered softly because he was shure the kid was asleep. Itachi nodded and Deidara began healing his boyfriend right away.

After he was healed they found themselves on the bed and Deidara taking Itachi's kissed and nips to the neck. "mn-nh..can we…please"Deidara begged. "of course,but i'll go easy on you"Itachi chuckled and began striping Deidara of his cloak. They both got their cloaks back because they decided to re-join the Akatsuki,if anyone was going to help protect Deidara it was them.

Itachi ran his fingers slowly down his lovers chest and down to his rounded stomach then under Deidara's boxers slipping them moaned and grabbed Itachi's hair pulling it out it's restraints and letting it drop to his shoulders. Itachi smirked and grabbed Deidara's member and pumped him slowly. "g-gah,I-Itachi…"Deidara bucked his hips,trying to get more of the sensation.

Itachi began pumping him faster and he crawled down so his mouth was positioned right above Deidara's ,already,erection. itachi lapped up the pre-cum that leaked and then took the whole organ into his mouth. "M-nhh g-gahh"Deidara was at the edge. Itachi was also becoming harder from his boyfriend's delicious as Deidara was about to come Itachi pulled away. "not yet cutie"Itachi mocked.

Itachi put two fingers to his lovers mouth and Deidara coated them in saliva slowly licking at the appendages. Itachi moaned at the feeling of the warm tongue,his erection growing pulled his fingers away and pushed one into his boyfriends entrance. Deidara squirmed at the pain as Itachi moved the finger in and out. Itachi tried to distract his lover from the pain by giving him soft kisses to the neck before adding another finger. Deidara yelped in pain but Itachi silenced the yelp with a kiss and continued preparing his boyfriend.

Itachi brang his head to Deidara's and kissed him, "relax ok?"Itachi whispered and slowly pushed his erect member into Deidara. Deidara whimpered and squirmed as tears left him eyes. After a few minuets Deidara nodded signaling Itachi to move. Deidara moaned at the mix of pain and pleasure. Itachi began moving faster and deeper into Deidara. Itachi drove deeper hitting the one spot that made Deidara scream. "ash!" Deidara moaned as loud as he could. A few more thrusts and Deidara came on the bed and all over Itachi's chest. deidara's muscles tightening around Itachi sent him coming too. Itachi pulled out and breathed heavily hugging his lover tight. "that was…so award" they looked to see the blonde up and watching. Itachi chuckled

A/N:ok so yea this is a lemony chapter lol and thats all your gonna get…kidding R&R please!


	10. Home finally:What's happening!

A/N: ok sorry i haven't updated in a while i was busy with….other stuff lol anyway enjoy chapter 10! hey guess what? i got a surprise…Dei-kun's having his childrens! in the next two chappies cause apparently i can't fit it all into one chapter.I suck….enjoy

The Next morning they headed out,they still needed to find a permanent place to stay. Itachi wasn't having their children live at the Akatsuki. Naruto followed along because he had no where else to go. Naruto,every once and a while would stare at Deidara because of his belly. He didn't understand,Deidara was male Naruto saw for himself,unfortunately. Itachi gave up and started to draw things in the sand. "Itachi get your ass up,we can't just give up now"Deidara growled placing his hands on his hips. "yes we can,face it Deidara There isn't a single village we could stay at"Itachi mumbled. "are you sure you're not the one pregnant? this isn't the Itachi i know."Deidara argued.

"Listen Deidara i'm not going to argue with you,alright?"Itachi stood up and brushed off the sand on his cloak. "What about the wave village?"Naruto suggested. "we're Akatsuki,do you really think they'll let us in?"Deidara looked at the small,feminine like blonde. "but i was there before i could let the know you're no threat"Naruto said twiddling his fingers. "why the hell didn't you say that hours ago?"Itachi yelled,now aggravated. "i-i just remembered"Naruto muttered softly,tears gently spilling from his eyes.

Itachi sighed and hugged the boy,"I'm sorry look…you can lead us to the village ok?"Itachi smiled at Naruto and he perked up chirping,"ok!". Leading them onward they arrived at the village in amount of was right the villagers tried to attack but Naruto had stopped them and gotten them a good home near the a day of getting settled into the new house they we're all asleep,except Deidara.

He kept tossing and turning,he couldn't get it out of his head that something was going to happen any minuet and it scared him. Deidara shot his head off the pillow and cringed in pain. Deidara grabbed a hold of his boyfriend laying next to him. "I-Itachi wake up! w-wake up! th-he children! get up you ass hole!"Deidara yelled. Itachi woke up slowly but when he heard children he shot up, "wh-hat?"Itachi picked him up bridal style and took his boyfriend to the nearest person that could preform surgery.

A/N:i know this chapter is short as hell but im too lazy to get off my ass and do something with my life..

Itachi:isn't that the truth?

me:shut up and go help your boyfriend! he's in labor dammit!

sasuke: -n- im not in there anymore

me:patience child…

sasuke:what?

me:review please! reviews go to the childrens being safe!


	11. bad news:meet the children

A/N:Gomen! i was so busy with school and everything! i just didn't have time to type this and now it do so please please please forgive me! ok before i move on i have translations…Okasan-MotherKatsumi-Self-controlledIzumi-fountainok on with the story! Itachi sighed as he waited outside the house that Deidara was brought in. It had been about a half an hour scince Itachi brought his boyfriend then he had heard non-stop screams of pain,Itachi cringed at every slight door to the house creaked open and the violet haired woman that had helped them stepped out. "I have some bad news"She said with a deep frown on her face. Itachi looked down,he knew the words that were going to escape her lips. "one of the children didn't make it,i'm sorry"She bowed and put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "if you want to go in,you can…he's just a little tired is all"She smiled down and the Uchiha. Itachi nodded and headed inside. Itachi creaked the door open to the spare bedroom to see his boyfriend holding two bundles. Deidara smiled up at Itachi with tears in his eyes,"Are you crying?"Itachi scoffed and pet Deidara's hair. "No,"He sniffed and wiped his eyes. Light blue eyes looked widely at Itachi along with black tuffs of hair. "that's the girl,i figured you'd want to name the other one so i named her Izumi"Deidara looked down at the small girl blinking at her dad. Itachi picked up the second child and looked at the cold black eyes it posed. "a boy? and…they are twins correct?"Itachi asked his lover. Deidara nodded,clearly tired,"Katsumi…"Itachi pulled the blonde hair away from the boys face. "Self-controlled?"Deidara questioned. Itachi only nodded and smiled. Katsumi ran around Deidara eventually hiding behind him. "Okasan! she's being mean!"the small child complained. "what did she do this time?"Deidara laughed. The dark haired five-year old stood before them. "It's all his fault he popped my ball!"she complained. "not true!"Katsumi stuck out his tongue. "what's going on are you giving your Okasan trouble?"Itachi happily smiled down at his two children. "daddy!"Izumi squealed and hugged her father. "common it's getting dark let's go inside."Deidara hurried the children inside.A/N:ok that's over with…i might do two or three chapters of this until im done then i'll write a sequel about the children…and about an important character….Itachi:who? o3ome:don't ask! you gotta find out!Deidara:*whispers in ear*Itachi:no way!Deidara:*nods*me:anyway…. i hoped you enjoyed it and again….gomen! please forgive me for updating so late! until next time~REVIEWS FOR A SEQUEL SHOULD I DO ONE ABOUT THE CHILDREN?i need your opinions...


End file.
